


An evening in St. Petersburg

by Opheliamustdie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliamustdie/pseuds/Opheliamustdie
Summary: Yuri visits Viktor's home for the first time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Fluff :3  
> Posted before on the Yuri on Ice Amino Community~

"Yuuuriii, come on in, you don't need to take off your shoes", Viktor smiled at him standing in the hallway of his seemingly vast apartment in St. Petersburg. The Japanese blushed a little. Getting reminded of his still very traditional behavior by Viktor made him a little embarassed. Nevertheless he did not wanted to do anything wrong considering it was the first time for him to visit Viktor.

Still a bit uncomfortable about the fact that he still wore shoes he entered the apartment.

"That's more like it, come on Yuri let me show you around!".

Viktor seemed to be excited to have him here as well.

While he showed him around his luxurious apartment he talked a mile per minute.

Yuri followed him, still silent and tried to process all the new impressions and the actual size of Viktor's apartment when he noticed something.

"Viktor?", he asked a bit confused.

"Huh?". Viktor turned around and bended his head to the side. "What's wrong Yuri?"

"Where is Makkachin?".

Viktor blinked for a second.

"Ah I totally forgot to tell you! I went to Moscow with Yakov yesterday and got a dog sitter.

He'll bring Makkachin home tomorrow."

Viktor smiled softly when Yuri nodded.

"I guess we have the apartment to ourself this evening", he stated like it was nothing and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Yuri, would you like to drink something? You must be thirsty", Viktor called from the kitchen while Yuri still stood on the exact same spot where Viktor left him.

Yuri felt his cheeks turn red when he caught himself thinking of Viktor and him spending the evening undisturbed and privat. He shut his eyes tight and covered up his hot cheeks with his hands to calm down.

~Okay Katsuki, calm down...this is nothing special!

Think of something nice..

...

Viktor!

No! Not Viktor!

Katsudon, Katsudon is nice and not Viktor~

He did a little patter with his feet to calm himself and to shake of the absolutely inappropriate thoughts of Viktor and his evening activities.

"Yuri???" he heard Viktor calling from the kitchen again and snaped.

"Y-yeah I'm coming, sorry" he called back and joined him in the kitchen.

Later in the evening Viktor suggested to watch a movie.

Yuri had already calmed down a little, after all watching a movie couldn't be that bad, could it? They would be focused on the plot of the movie, so there would be no time for embarrassing talks and shady moments between the two of them.

At least that was what the Japanese thought.

He just wanted to take another hand full of popcorn when he saw Viktor's arm moving in the corner of his eye. The next thing he felt was Viktor's arm lying around his neck, caressing his shoulder with his fingertips.

Yuri froze.

He did not even dare to breath, when he saw the smirk on Viktor's Lips.

Sure, they already had been closer than this, but this time it felt different.

More intimate than before and it scared him.

For a while Yuri just stared into the void until Viktor moved his fingers again playfully stroking over his shoulder. That was when Yuri panicked.

He stood up so suddenly, that Viktor had to hold onto the bowl of popcorn on his lap to prevent it from falling.

Confused the Russian looked up to him when Yuri asked if it was possible to take a bath.

"Right now?", Viktor asked still looking confused. In response he got a nod from Yuri.

"Uhm, yeah sure? Hey we could take a bath together, the tub is big enough for two, mh?", he winked at him with a flirty smile.

Before Viktor could say or do anything else Yuri fled to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

This time Viktor was the one to stare.

Maybe he overdid it.

Half an hour later Yuri still sat in the bathtub legs tucked up and in a total state of anxiety.

The water was almost cold and he knew he should get out of the tub anytime soon.

But leaving the bathroom?

Never ever.

Yuri put off his glasses and stroke his already humid hair back.

So he messed up with Viktor. He just rejected Viktor Nikiforov. His idol, his coach, the one who guided him all the way through the championship, the man he fell in love with.

To make things worse he did not chose the skillfull way to thwart him and everything just because he was afraid.

He could never leave the bath again.

Yuri let a low and desperate laugh pass his lips when he heard a knock on the door.

"Y-yes?", he asked stuttering and soon heard Viktor's voice.

"I just wanted to bring you some towels Yuri, would you open the door for me?".

Viktor's voice sounded very sober, not a hint of playfulness was left.

Yuri felt the lump in his throat tighten.

Could Viktor be mad at him?

"Y-yeah just a moment".

Yuri left his wet grave to at least unlock the door. In the moment he unlocked it Viktor opened it.

The first thing he did was wrapping the smaler one up in a warm and fluffy towel, holding him close.

"I'm sorry Yuri, are you mad at me?", he asked after a while hugging him tighter.

"Viktor...", Yuri sounded reliefed.

"Of course not I was just scared you could be mad at me", he replied.

Viktor let out a warm chuckle and shook his head.

"This is typical for you Yuri, how could I be mad at you?".

He smiled cheerfully again and stroke softly over the bare skin of his counterpart.

"You're cold", he noticed and gave Yuri another warm hug caressing his hair, breathing in his sent.

Yuri felt Viktors warm breath on his skin and smiled.

"Not for long".


End file.
